Marugori
Marugori (マルゴリ, Marugori) was a regular human until he drank the Biceps Brachii King steroid from his older brother, Hukegao, which turned him into a mutated giant. Appearance As a human, Marugori was depicted as a buff young man, with a large torso and muscular arms. He had very sharp eyes and a shaved head. It seemed that he preferred wearing tank tops and plain jeans. These clothes were ripped off when he transformed into a Mysterious Being. When transforming, his veins were popping, muscles expanding and his size grew incredibly. As a giant, he resembled a giant human body without skin, steaming, with a white, bone-like armor covering his enormous muscles. Most of his skeleton and muscle tissue became visible, including his tendons. He also grew two tubes, protruding from his chest and running over his shoulders to his back. Gallery BeefFullSize.png|Marugori when transformed into a giant (Anime) Beefcake back.png|A view of Marugori's back (Manga) Marugori working out.png|Marugori working out (Anime) Personality Marugori is a very straight forward individual who is loyal to his brother and has a strong desire to become stronger. Despite the callousness he displays while murdering thousands of people, he was truly saddened by the loss of his brother. Plot Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Marugori is first seen in his brother, Hukegao's lab. He is handed the ultimate steroid, Biceps Brachii King and drinks it, being told that it will give him the power he always wanted. Marugori yells out in pain and his body grows in size at a rapid rate. It doesn't take long before he bursts through the lab's ceiling and transforms into a severely mutated giant. He picks up his brother, puts him on his shoulder and marches for the nearby city, D-City. Arriving at the city, he thinks to himself that he always dreamed of becoming the world's strongest man. He swings his arm and crushes a few buildings. His brother is ecstatic about his overwhelming strength and the brothers move on to the next city. As Marugori heads to B-City his brother notices someone is sitting on the shoulder opposite to the one he is sitting on and yells for Marugori to kill him. Marugori swats at the wrong shoulder and kills Hukegao by accident. In his ensuing rage Marugori grabs Saitama and throws him to the ground. Saitama starts to get up, but Marugori jumps onto him and starts to punch Saitama repeatedly, leaving a giant hole in the ground. Believing himself victorious, Marugori begins to mourn for his brother until Saitama jumps out of the hole and punches him in the face, killing him and sending him crashing onto B-City, destroying it. Abilities & Powers After taking the drug Biceps Brachii King, Marugori gains massive strength and size. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Marugori's strength is demonstrated by his ability to destroy an entire city with one swing of his arm. He also wields outstanding leg strength, shown when he was able to create a large crater by repeatedly punching at the ground. Quotes *"I am strongest." References Navigation Beefcake Category:Mysterious Being Category:The Brain and Brawn Brothers Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Male